


【名夏】限时餐厅

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [6]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 校园录制小故事其二
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】限时餐厅

“所以说，为什么又是我……”

夏目现在非常郁闷，但此时编辑室的其他人正用一脸期待的目光注视着自己，连那个一贯表情不太丰富的樱田都眼睛亮亮的，不擅长拒绝的他此时很想找个借口在学园祭上请假。

因为上次在学校里制作的节目反响很不错，名取周一所在的制作组决定再追加一期特别节目。刚好最近要办学园祭了，就选定了相同的时间来进行活动。作为校刊编辑部怎么会放过这个大好机会呢？自然是要去取材的。

夏目此时内心很崩溃，在几个借口之间犹豫了一番结果被兴奋的众人注视着只觉得难以拒绝。这次的一部分策划交给了校刊编辑部来做，刚好这期校刊全部围绕学园祭作为主题，并且还会对校外贩售，所以大家全部都干劲满满的样子。

“……好吧，不过，请不要让我出镜……”夏目终究是答应了下来，不过反复强调了自己的要求。

“不会的不会的，只是去餐厅帮忙而已！”主编赶忙解释道，“对了，夏目你家有只猫吧，一起带过来好了？”

“诶？可是它一点都不可爱啊。”夏目如实说。

“哈哈哈，没关系的，咖啡厅里有宠物看起来更有氛围哦，而且能帮你分散一下客人的注意力。”

觉得很有道理的样子，夏目点了点头。为了成功组织这次的活动，需要他们出两个人来协助，一个在餐厅里帮忙，另一个负责拍照。当定第一个人选的时候大家把目光齐刷刷地投在了夏目身上，所以才有了上述那番对话。

当夏目问为什么是他的时候，其他人的表情仿佛在说除了你还有谁更适合吗，上次看你们两个好像很熟的样子啊不是吗夏目。那么，暂且决定了第一个人选，第二个摄影的人选的话……

“樱田，你比较擅长拍照的吧？”主编打量了一圈众人，目光最后落在樱田身上。

“啊……还可以啦。”樱田点了点头。

“好的，那就这么决定了！我们这几天准备下流程方案，到时候你们根据这个来就可以。”

散会之后夏目倚在椅子上长叹一口气，被一旁的樱田看在眼里忍不住问他，“夏目，你看起来好像不太情愿？”

“啊……是啊，怎么说呢……我其实不太擅长应付他。”

“咦，你上次不是说他很温柔，很好相处的样子吗？”

“诶？我有说过这种话吗。”

“有哦！”

夏目沉默了，想了想应该只是当时为了找个通常点的词汇这么说的，虽然名取先生很温柔是没错啦，但不擅长应付他也是真的，尤其是在工作场合。话说回来，为什么自己的工作总是一而再再而三地跟他扯上关系啊。

这次学园祭其实还有一些别的活动，编辑部一贯比较忙，除了樱田之外其他人并没有参加其他社团，基本都只打算当天主要逛一逛摊位就好了，没有搞别的活动的打算，毕竟赶截止日已经很累了。

夏目赶忙岔开了话题，“樱田，你是不是还有参加其他社团的活动？”

不问还好，一问她立刻涨红了脸想起来上次不小心被夏目看到她的原稿，“嗯……啊，漫研社的……不过！这次要在学园祭上卖所以不是上次你看到的那种！”

夏目想起来上次看到的原稿沉默了，不过有一说一，樱田的画功确实相当不错，为了自证清白樱田递给了他这次的作品，从封面来看确实很小清新风格。稍微翻开几页看了下，故事也很有趣的样子，看夏目似乎看得很认真，樱田感到松了一口气。她可不想被留下只画R18同人本这样的印象，自己可是什么都能画的。

“很不错啊。”夏目把这本漫画还给了她。

“啊……真的吗，那就好！我还担心卖不出去呢，因为这次的人设都是新做的来着。”樱田接过来长舒一口气。

不过，夏目总觉得这个主角是不是有点眼熟啊……又是演员又看起来有点自恋什么的，该不会是……算了算了，演员有那么多，一定是自己想多了。

筹备学园祭的校园最近很是热闹，与此同时，限时餐厅的企划已经做得差不多了，由于担心人数爆满所以开启了预约制然后再进行抽签，这样可以限制一下客流量。编辑室除了夏目和樱田之外的成员都在热火朝天讨论着之后的版面和方案，空闲下来的两人有点不好意思想要帮忙但被拒绝了，然后将轻松一点的活动派给了两人——去布置一下当天要用的餐厅。

餐厅是在校园角落里的一家咖啡厅，现在已经清场为明天的活动做准备了，门口本来应该写着限时供应菜品的小黑板已经被擦干净了。樱田灵机一动拿起小粉笔在黑板最下方画了一个Q版的头像，然后画了几个闪闪发光的星星。

“哇，樱田同学好厉害啊。”夏目看着那个Q版名取周一只觉得太传神，忍不住笑了出来。

“不过菜单还是需要写一下的。”樱田掏出手机查看活动当天提供的菜单然后一笔一划写了上去。

夏目走进餐厅按照活动需要的场地规划开始收整桌椅。考虑到预约好的人流量和当天的人手，他们决定只保留四张桌椅，这样会不那么忙乱。当天提供的餐品也只有两种，一种是简餐，另一种是甜品。夏目负责往返于餐厅和后厨之间上菜，不过他还没什么经验，有点伤脑筋来着，虽然看起来不难，但毕竟还是需要把握好时间，必要的时候还要催单。

正这么一边走神一边烦恼着，搬着椅子的他和人撞了个满怀，差点摔了一跤结果被一只手稳稳地拦在了腰间。

“呃……名取先生怎么在这里？”夏目脸还埋在他怀里闷闷地说。

“我来看看场地啊，毕竟还需要做些准备。”名取扶着他站了起来，看起来心情很不错，“我听说了哦，你是我明天的助手。”

“是啊……”夏目一副很头痛的样子看着名取。

“不要露出这副表情嘛。”名取揉了揉他的脑袋，立刻被夏目用眼神警告。

名取似乎刚刚正在后厨里试做菜品，夏目有点好奇地进去看了看，似乎很美味的样子。被邀请发表试吃感言，夏目尝了一口给予肯定，然后看着旁边的一个小蛋糕发出了惊叹，“这个也是名取先生做的吗？”

“是哦，你要不要试试？”

“诶，我不会做这些啦。”

刚说完手里就被塞进来一个裱花袋，名取以「这些多出来的奶油不用掉也得浪费」的理由让他试一试，刚好旁边有个蛋糕胚还没有裱奶油。

“是这样吗？”夏目戴好了手套，稍微挤压了一下裱花袋，看到有一些奶油流了出来顿时有点不知所措。

“这样哦。”名取把手盖在他的手背上指导他在蛋糕四周慢慢移动，然后这个蛋糕也完美地完成了。

完成了提前需要准备的菜品，名取就准备返程了。

“那么，明天见？”名取刚想走出门，又凑到他耳边悄悄说，“不对，是晚上见~”

夏目被他这么一句话说得立刻涨红了脸，结果名取早就已经跟着经纪人一走了之。一旁的樱田终于忍不住了，直接问夏目，“夏目……你和名取周一，认识多久了？”

“啊，好几年了，高中时候就认识了。”夏目想了想觉得还是不要说谎，如实告诉了她。

樱田瞪大了眼睛，“哇，这么久啊！难怪你们看起来很熟悉啊。”

“呃，都是孽缘……”夏目表情复杂。

刚刚那个摸头杀也太萌了吧！樱田此刻在心里喊着。果然关系不一般的样子，原来都认识这么久了。

整理好餐厅之后已经是傍晚了，收拾好之后空地足够大，拍摄人员也能随意带着设备走动。拍了几张事前准备图作为纪念，两人就准备离开了。

第二天的学园祭让整个校园里的人流量看上去翻倍了，虽然外面热火朝天的，但夏目此刻只感到有一些紧张。虽然整个活动只有两个小时的时间，但他心里还是觉得无比漫长。

“不要紧张哦，夏目。”那边名取从后厨的窗户里探出头来，对他微笑着。

你以为是托谁的福才会变成这样啊……夏目在心里吐槽着，然后盯着在后厨门口散步的猫咪老师，“老师，禁止偷吃！”

“你小子把我当成什么猫了！我是那种会偷吃的类型吗！”猫咪老师不满地瞪着他，“而且还是名取小子做的东西，我才不要吃。”

“嗯~你说什么？”名取笑眯眯拎起来猫咪老师的脖子，一人一猫之间看起来剑拔弩张。

“别闹了你们。”夏目强行抱起来猫咪老师把他们分开，然后把它赶去了餐厅去陪客人们玩。主编说得不错，女孩子们显然很喜欢猫咪，都在那边逗着它，猫咪老师帮忙分担了不少客人的注意力。

“蛋糕一份，牛肉饭三份。”夏目收集好需求之后对那边的后厨报着数量，然后将小票贴在了后厨的玻璃上。

比了个ok的手势，名取那边就开始准备了。倒是确实没有怎么拍摄夏目这边，摄影组主要还是集中在后厨附近，偶尔拍到他的也是背影。感觉松了口气，暂时空闲下来的夏目走到樱田那边看了看她拍的照片，也基本都是名取和猫咪老师。

“啊，照片不错啊。”

“哈哈哈，最近都在画画，好久没拍过了。”

樱田不好意思地笑了笑，毕竟作为校刊御用封面画师和摄影，水平还是相当了得的。看那边后厨里端出了东西，夏目赶紧走过去帮忙。

名取比了个4的手势，是四号桌的意思，夏目点点头把这份牛肉饭送了过去，放下餐品后礼貌地对客人微笑着。

“喂喂，这个男生有点好看啊，之前都没有发现，好低调哦。”四号桌的女生跟自己的伙伴讨论着。

“他叫夏目哦，和我同系的，不过劝你放弃哈哈哈哈，跟他表白的女生都被婉拒了！”她的同伴笑着打趣。

“诶——真的吗？”

没有听到背后的小声议论，夏目继续着端菜送菜的工作，两个小时一晃就过去了。结束营业的餐厅还需要收拾一下，刚刚在那边逗着猫咪老师的樱田问夏目还有什么需要帮忙的，但是被拒绝了。

“摄影的图片还需要后期什么的吧，樱田你先去准备吧，这些我来收拾就好。”

“啊，这样吗，也是。但你的工作量还有点大呢……”樱田看了看堆起来的盘子和需要恢复原状的桌椅，觉得有点过意不去。

“我来帮忙吧？”结束工作的名取搭在夏目肩膀上提议。

“不用了……”夏目刚这么说着，他已经自顾自地过去收拾桌椅了。

樱田看有人帮忙也就放心的离开了，不过走之前有点恋恋不舍地往里看了看，这两个人果然很萌啊！知名大演员竟然为一个大学生留下来收拾厨房！

那边的夏目看她在往后厨方向看只当她和其他女生一样是名取周一的粉丝，想多看几眼再走，甚至贴心地为了不挡住他的视线躲在了一旁。结果看到樱田对自己竖起了大拇指以为是感谢他的闪避，虽然实际上并不是这样。

“猫咪老师，这些给你。”

还有一些剩余的蛋糕，给猫咪老师当了餐点来犒劳一下它两个小时的工作。夏目伸了个懒腰才觉得有点累了，摘下了服务生的帽子理了理头发走进了后厨，台面上还有一份剩下的蛋糕，刚想拿给猫咪老师，蛋糕被名取舀了一口喂在了嘴里。

“唔……味道还不错嘛。”

“这个是你做的那份哦。”

名取笑了笑，然后凑近了他吻了上去。节目组和学校的人已经都走了，所以也没有什么顾虑。舌头略过刚刚还没有吞下去的蛋糕让奶油融化在两人唇舌相交的地方。觉得气氛不太对，夏目推开了他正色道要先收拾完厨房再说，名取只好作罢。夏目一边清理厨房一边想着自己究竟还会在工作中碰到他多少次，不由得叹了口气。

但是，今天怎么莫名觉得还挺开心的呢，一定是自己哪里不对劲。

END


End file.
